


Wood

by EnInkahootz



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Blood Drinking, Crossover, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sculpture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Mircea, a powerful vampire in an Alternate Universe, enthusiastically enjoys watching Klaus make one of his wood carvings.





	Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the period of time when Mikael was hunting Klaus and his siblings. In an effort to hide from Mikael, Klaus and his siblings have crossed over to an Alternate Universe, where Klaus has become romantically involved with Mircea Basarab, a vampire from _The Cassandra Palmer Series_.

“What shall I carve next?” Klaus asked him as he ran his fingers over the newly chopped slab of oak.

Mircea watched him, entranced always by the movements of his hands.

“A waterfall,” he suggested.

“Lovely,” Klaus replied, and he took out his set of carving tools.

Mircea settled himself in the armchair in the corner, which gave him a perfect view of Klaus’ workspace. Klaus folded up his long sleeves, exposing his forearms, and began to work. His motion, his precision, slowly brought form to the wood. Mircea was very still, his wide eyes tracing the paths of Klaus’ hands. He grasped tools and sunk their tips into the wood. He ran his thumb over the curves as he created them, his eyes focused and peaceful. 

They sat in silence, Mircea wanting to pay attention to what he saw, and to what he smelled, that scent of wood that made him feel soothed and excited at once. Gradually the sculpture began to take shape. It seemed to emerge from the wood as though it had been there all along, as though Klaus was coaxing it out with his tools and palms and fingertips, revealing what had been hiding in plain sight all along.

Mircea had lost track of how much time passed before Klaus announced that it was time for a break, and began to clean up his station. He walked around to the front of the worktable to wipe off the wood shavings, bending at his waist to reach across the tabletop. 

Mircea came up behind him. He pressed the bottom half of his body to Klaus’ bent over form, then reached his hands around to rest on top of Klaus’. Their arms lined up, the silky fabric of Mircea’s shirt sliding against the exposed skin of Klaus’ forearms. He ran his hands over Klaus’ hands and they intertwined their fingers for a moment. Mircea felt as though he could sense the dazzle of creation, the brightness of art, still buzzing from within Klaus’ hands. He stroked their tops with the tips of his fingers, lingering for many moments before he settled his hands on Klaus’ hips. 

Klaus made a small noise of encouragement, and pressed his hips back toward Mircea’s body. Eager to touch his skin, Mircea reached around and undid Klaus’ pants, letting them fall to the floor. Klaus stepped out of them and parted his legs, still bent over, pressing his upper body down against the table. Mircea pushed up Klaus’ shirt and ran his hands over his back with a sigh, relived to be touching his flesh. He slid his hands down to Klaus’ ass and grabbed onto his cheeks with a low hungry growl, then parted them and brought his front two fingers between them. Klaus gave a small gasp when Mircea began to circle his hole with his fingertips, and Mircea’s cock throbbed, straining against his pants. 

“Mircea,” Klaus cried with longing, and Mircea slid his fingers inside. Klaus moaned and pushed his hips back, shoving Mircea’s fingers deeper inside him. Mircea fucked him with his fingers, but not for too long. They were both eager.

Mircea removed his fingers, undid his pants and brought out his cock, moving its head to press slightly against Klaus’ entrance. Klaus growled and jerked his body back hard, slamming himself fully onto Mircea’s length. 

“God, god, you are all around me,” Mircea murmured in Romanian. 

“Mircea,” Klaus breathed in reply. 

Klaus stood up and Mircea wrapped his arm around his chest, holding them tightly together. He descended his fangs and lunged at Klaus’ throat, piercing his flesh and drinking deeply of his blood.

“Mircea,” Klaus moaned again, and he leaned back against Mircea’s chest. Soon Mircea brought up his other arm and held it before Klaus’ lips. Klaus eagerly gripped Mircea’s wrist and he soon felt Klaus’ fangs tearing into the skin. They both let out a smothered moan, and Mircea felt unspeakably close to him as they shared their blood.

Mircea let go of Klaus’ chest and reached down to find his hardness, then wrapped his large hand around its shaft. He began to pump Klaus’s cock to the rhythm of their thrusts. The writhed together, and Klaus fell forward, his hands landing on the table. Mircea bent over with him, unwilling to release his throat, and covered Klaus’ body with his own. Klaus stopped his thrusts, allowing Mircea to take control, and Mircea fucked him harder and faster, his hand moving on Klaus’ cock in harmony.

When Mircea started to orgasm he brought his thumb to the head of Klaus’ cock and rubbed soft circles around its tip. In a glaringly bright moment that felt frozen in time, they came together amidst drawn out cries of pleasure, muffled by each other’s flesh. Mircea could taste Klaus’ release in his blood, and he clung to him, drinking violently until the last moment of ecstasy.


End file.
